Knight in shining Armor
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: Rarity is requested to use her special talent to create a dress for Princess Luna's birthday party, but what will happen when she is given the personal escort of Shining Armor? Can she allow the gentle stallion to capture her heart? Or will the captain's own wife and love for her husband destory Rarity's dreams before her very eyes?


**Welcome one and all to a new pairing that I myself just recently gotten into, this story is also dedicated to a author friend in which I personally am a huge fan of...NocturneD, also to the fans of this pairing. **

**Depending on the reviews and if I wish to write more, this maybe continued...be aware now that this will have slight Apple Pie (Applejack/Pinkie Pie), FlutterMac (Fluttershy/Big Macintosh) and of course because you all know how I am Spilight (Spike/Twilight Sparkle) romance but the main pairing will be Shining Armor and Rairty...a...Armority if you will...enjoy. **

* * *

A light gray fur with gorgeous purple colored locks and enchanting azure colored eyes mare a three diamond shaped cutie mark on her flank known as Rarity grunted as she used the last of her magic, a white colored horn on top of her forehead with a blue colored aura around it to get her bags to the ground before her, onto the step with a "Oof" before she stopped and panted, trying to catch her breath from carrying six bags up the stairs.

Or one bag for each stair, which meant due to walking up stairs to a room for a castle that she still had…a few…well, a lot more steps to climb with her large, brightly colored bags ahead of her were planted firmly to the cement.

A bellhop had insisted on helping her but due to the last visit she got from the royal Princess Celestia and having the weak muscled stallion struggle, Rarity decided that she would be the one to carry her bags this time...a decision she was now starting to regret.

"Um….you know Miss Rarity, I'm a unicorn as well…I could help you with your bags if you like." a strong, but gentle voice of a stallion spoke behind her making her face turn slightly red in embarrassment as she swallowed the spittle in her throat before turning her head to the left seeing the stallion in question.

He had a white furred coat that glisten in the sun as his dark blue colored mane and tail with a much lighter, paler streak of blue, one for both as they swayed lightly in the breeze and his innocent, soft and somewhat amused blue eyes looked into her own with a small smirk on his features as he tossed his mane back when it came falling softly into his eyes, reveling his long, white polished horn on his forehead, ready to use the magic imbedded within at his command to aid her also having the cutie mark of a shield with a large purple star inside of it with three blue colored stars above it on his flank.

"Uh…um no, that is quite all right, Shining Armor, but I do apprentice the offer….I…will…..just need….one….moment" Rarity replied with a steel of determination to show the male she was just as capable as he was.

For a little over three minutes, it worked, she had reached four more stairs before crashing to the ground from exhaustion, panting as long beads of sweat rolled down her face, annoyed at herself that she could not do such what should have been a simple task for a unicorn…not to mention that she was the Element of Generously, and she would be damned if she thought she needed Shining Armor's pity.

With a growl, Rarity lifted her body up with her right front hoof, a few inches into the air, a look of shear pain and anger in her eyes, she was about to do the same with her left…but her body chose that it had enough and crashed it the ground, making the unicorn hiss in pain as her left forearm scraped into the cement, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to cause her pain.

"Very well, Armor…get your flank over here and help me" she spoke softly as the stallion chuckled before he lit his horn with magic and grabbed her, and her bags from the stairs, having so such magical and physical strength due to being the captain of the royal guards and training non-stop to fight the enemies of Equestria, such as Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon or even, at this point he shivered….Disharmony, which were also known as the Dark Elements from bringing destruction and horror to the land.

As Shining Armor climbed the gray colored, royal steps of the castle he could not help but lay Rarity on his back as he looked over his right shoulder to see she was fast asleep, not having the amount of strength in her horn or even hooves as he had…not that he could judge her...for he was a solider and she was a fashion designer.

Her snores were light and made her mane sway softly in a way that caused him to blush a deep red on his white furred face before he cleared his throat loudly and got to business helping the poor mare.

Rarity was not in anyway, shape or form defenseless but sometimes all, even himself needed a little…help.

After ten minutes, he had arrived at her stay in the castle, bring politely ordered by Princess Luna if she could provided a gown for herself to attend her birthday, Rarity as always, only to honored to help royalty and did not pause once she been given an invitation to visit Luna and be provided a guest room.

She got on board a train to Canterlot and after saying good bye to her friends which failed horribly not wanting to bother Pinkie Pie and Applejack as they cuddled together under the shade of an apple tree in a very intimate way, Pinkie Pie having on Applejack's brown Stetson hat on her head while rubbing her left cheek on Applejack's chest causing thee mare to chuckle at her marefriend.

Fluttershy and Big Macintosh were at the Sugercube Corner sharing a lightly blue frosted with white battered cupcake when she had visited them, noting how cute the two seemed sharing said dessert.

And Rainbow Dash was asleep on top of a cloud, trying to ignore the voice of a young mare known as Scootaloo who was trying to catch her attention from the ground, her wings still not fully developed.

The three visits were a lot better then when she had entered into Twilight's library and seen Spike the dragon, now the age of fifth teen and Twilight Sparkle having their lips firmly joined to one another, their eyes closed in a warm, loving and passionate embrace as Spike held the mare closer to his own body as they pulled back, panting from the tender kisses before looking into each others eyes with a soft, caring smile and resuming their actions.

Rarity knew that Spike and Twilight had been dating and fallen in love with one another for six months now, it was only natural due to being the best of friends for such a long amount of years together, but seeing such made her almost gasp out loud and reveal herself before she galloped out of the door, slamming it behind her in an attempt to catch her train, knowing that her friends would not mind if she was gone for a few days, being rather….busy.

The stallion known as Shining Armor then laid her across a large, lightly purple bed sheet which had enough space for all the Mane Six and even Shining Armor as he whistled at the size before looking with a small frown of longing at the mare before his eyes.

He then shook his head not understanding what it was he felt for the beautiful, polite and classical mare as he sighed then with a small smile knowing her had to go back to his kind, but demanding, beautiful but shallow wife known as Princess Cadance, her full name being Princess Mi Amore Cadenza.

He looked over his left shoulder and saw the gem of his affection snore away, tired from her small adventure…perhaps one of these days he would tell her how he felt.

Perhaps one of these days.


End file.
